Passengers traveling in various vehicles including airplanes, trains, bus, and automobiles often suffer from the loss of traction during wet surface contact. Such loss of traction can potentially lead to tragic accidents. Runway safety has now included the use of a foam bed at the end of runways to create resistance of the wheel-surface contact area, with the hopes of slowing down an airplane that has lost traction due to a wet surface. However, the loss of traction on the runway, prior to reaching the terminal foam bed, may lead to a significant accident prior to hitting the foam bed, such as driving off the side of a runway or toppling over.
Additionally, the advent of anti-lock braking has helped in aircrafts and vehicles from preventing a sliding action and loss of control during braking on wet surfaces. Essentially, the brakes pump intermittently to prevent locking of the brakes, which significantly improves traction. However, such anti-lock braking still results in a loss of control and traction, depending on the conditions of the road surface, speed of the vehicle, and braking conditions.